The present invention is directed to an improvement of the Traveling Wave Amplifier (TWA) (a/k/a Distributed Amplifier) shown in FIG. 1. Typically there are several FET devices (1) where the gates and drains of the FETs are connected with transmission lines, (3) and (2) respectively. The gate-to-gate transmission lines are designed to cancel reflections due to the capacitances of the FET gates, and incrementally absorb the energy from the input signal. Similarly, the drain-to-drain transmission lines are designed to cancel reflections due to capacitances of the FET drains and also to sum the amplified signal with the correct delay from each FET. The result, for a well-designed amplifier, is flat gain response and low input and output reflection over a wide band. Termination networks (4) and (5) provide low-frequency match at the input and output respectively. The bandwidth of the amplifier is determined by the capacitances of each individual FET as well as the realized gain per FET of the amplifier. For any particular device, in order to increase the bandwidth, one must either design for lower gain, or use additional devices. Recently it has become common practice to obtain additional bandwidth by replacing each FET device in the amplifier with a Cascode pair (1) and (2) as shown in FIG. 2. This practice improves bandwidth by reducing the effect of the so-called “Miller Capacitance” of each device. But this practice also increases the device count by a factor of 2, requires a more complicated bias network, and can be difficult to stabilize.